Drunken Stars
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Who knew that innocent stargazing could turn into a mistake? Written for QLFC Round 1 (Was formerly Chasing Victory)


**Team: Holyhead Harpies**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Prompts: (Dialogue) "If I'd wanted you to then I would have asked!", (Colour) Sky Blue, (Word) Lovely**

 **Word Count: 976**

 **Beta-ed by my lovely teammates Shannon (JailyForever) and Liza (NeonDomino).**

 **For Jas (TheRottenJas), my fellow Chaser- I had a hell of a time writing your NOTP (Harry/Hermione), as it is one of mine too. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione released herself from Harry, the passionate fire in her eyes dying. Her lips were tingling and her body was scorched from the zealous endeavors of just a short time ago.

"What have we done?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback to earlier:**_

 _Hermione's telescope wasn't functioning properly._

 _She furiously twisted the focus knob, futilely attempting to repair it, but the knob simply refused to move. Her palm ached and the light breeze was whirling her voluminous hair into her eyes, blinding her temporarily. She knew that she could just use her wand and cast Reparo, but she had foolishly left her wand back in her dormitory._

 _She was seconds away from obliterating the resilient object when a shadow crossed her peripheral vision. Fearing that a teacher might be prowling the premises, she quickly dove behind the telescope._

 _Messy ebony hair. Piercing green eyes. It could be only one person._

 _Harry Potter entered the Astronomy Tower, his eyes tentatively scanning the vicinity. When he was confident that he was alone, he strode over to the same malfunctioning_

 _telescope Hermione had been grappling with earlier. With ease, he spun the knob, applying little force._

 _"How'd you do that?" She popped out from behind the telescope._

 _Harry let out a girly scream, his eyes bugging out comically. His eyes darted frantically around the tower before settling on Hermione._

 _"Merlin, you frightened the shit out of me!" Harry hastily gathered his bearings and regained his composure. "Why're you up here? It's past curfew."_

 _"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione countered, flushing._

 _"But you're a prefect." Harry cracked a smile, knowing he'd backed her into a tight corner._

 _"If you must know, I couldn't sleep, so I was stargazing." Hermione held her head high, brushing aside her unruly hair._

 _Harry's eyes discreetly followed the movement. "I couldn't either. Ron was snoring like a hippogriff."_

 _Hermione chuckled, her face morphing into a stony expression. "I know. I can always hear his snores from Ginny's bedroom whenever I stay over at the Burrow."_

 _Harry mentally berated himself. He had to constantly refrain from mentioning Ron in front of Hermione ever since the redhead had begun to see Lavender._

 _"Sorry," Harry said apologetically, "I can leave if you'd like?"_

 _"No!" Hermione leapt to her feet. "If I'd wanted you to I would have asked!"_

 _"Chilly night, huh?" he said, trying to gloss over the sticky moment._

 _"Yes. It's the perfect night for observing the stars." She concentrated on the formerly light blue sky, which had faded a while ago into a lovely shade of midnight blue. The stars twinkled merrily, forming various constellations._

 _"Look, there's our favorite star." Hermione indicated the Dog Star._

 _Now Harry's face grew somber, and Hermione's brain chastised itself. She could be a bit more tactful!_

 _"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean—"_

 _"It's fine," Harry dismissed, "besides, that's the reason I came up here in the first place. To drink my worries away."_

 _Hermione eyed him doubtfully. "How—?"_

 _Harry revealed two half-liter bottles of firewhiskey. "Nicked them from Seamus. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"_

 _"Right." Hermione readily took the bottle he offered her and unscrewed the cork. The liquid hissed into her face._

 _She sipped the alcohol, her body releasing tension upon impact upon her throat. Time to discover what kind of a drunk she was._

 _Harry was bringing out bottle after bottle of firewhiskey, stacking them into a neat pyramid before Hermione's astonished eyes._

 _"How many does Seamus have?" Hermione asked, rolling her bottle between her clammy, throbbing palms._

 _"He stocks up for parties, whether impromptu or planned. According to him, you can't have a celebration without an alcoholic drink. It adds 'spice' to the party."_

 _Hermione recalled the partygoers stumbling around and muttering obscenities under their breath. They must've been drunk on Seamus's supply of alcohol, she realized. She would have to confront the boy and confiscate the drinks._

 _Meanwhile, while she was lost in thought, Harry had completed his towering bottle pyramid. He removed the top bottle and popped open the cap._

 _He gulped down the entire bottle and took another bottle, swallowing that quickly. He stood, swaying precariously._

 _"'Mione," he slurred thickly, dropping a third bottle. He approached her, teetering and tottering the whole way._

 _"Drink," he ordered, pointing unsteadily at the bottle in her hand._

 _Hermione took in a deep breath and downed the entire bottle. The liquid burned her throat in an almost soothing way._

 _"How is it?_

 _"Good," she murmured, her brain fogging with intoxication. Her body couldn't process as much alcohol as Harry's could._

 _The empty bottle clattered to the ground and she stumbled to her best friend, collapsing in his arms._

 _The warmth of his arms, the aromatic scent of his body, and the softness of his sky-blue t-shirt was nearly overwhelming. Hermione felt an almost overpowering desire to succumb to his pull._

 _Harry gazed dazedly at the girl in his arms. She was so pretty, he thought, so utterly_ ravishing _._

 _Hermione's fingers crept up to his hair and smoothed down the unruly strands. Something was stirring inside of her, igniting her like a flame._

 _Harry seemed to sense it too, and he closed his eyes in anticipation._

 _Hermione's lips met his, slow and soft, her arms winding around his neck and stroking the base._

 _The heat escalated, as their teenage hormones raged out of control and combined with the effects of alcohol._

 _The kiss was hot and feverish, and one thing led to another, and they somehow stumbled down the stairs and into a nearby unoccupied classroom._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Harry was exhausted, but his eyes feasted on Hermione's naked body. His nudity was making her uncomfortable, and she purposefully averted her eyes.

"Let this be a one time thing, okay?" She breathed heavily, her eyes cast down, "We never mention this to anyone. It was a drunken mistake."

"Sure." Harry had never agreed more.


End file.
